Tumblr Drabbles
by lizardwriter
Summary: A variety of short drabbles I've written for prompts on tumblr. Mostly Naomily and Keffy based. Disclaimer: I don't own Skins or the characters.
1. Katie and Naomi bickering

A/N: So I've been getting some drabble prompts on tumblr, and I decided to share what I've written on here for those of you who aren't on tumblr or don't follow me on there. Each chapter will be a different prompt's drabble. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Skins or the characters.

.

.

**Prompt: Naomi/Katie on who will take the blame for breaking something that belongs to Emily:**

"You broke it," Katie said, stepping back from the broken shards of the picture frame.

"Only because you pushed me, Katie!" Naomi argued, backing away herself as she rubbed her bruised side and glared at her sister-in-law.

"Because you were being a disgusting fucking cow!"

"I told you a joke."

"A gross lesbian joke," Katie glowered.

"You're aware that what you and Effy did after our wedding was -"

"Shut up!" Katie growled, taking a menacing step towards Naomi, who simply smirked. "I'm not taking the fall for this. Your body hit it. You made it fall. It broke because it fell. That makes it your fault."

Naomi sighed and rolled her eyes. "I only _hit_ it because _you_ pushed me. Your fault."

"Not likely, muff muncher. You can make this go away with a kiss -"

"Or makeup sex," Naomi conceded.

Katie made a face but continued anyway. "She'd stay mad at me for weeks."

"She'd be mad at you for pushing me in the first place, too," Naomi pointed out, sticking out her tongue.

Katie huffed in exasperation. "Honestly, you're such a child sometimes."

Naomi laughed. "Me? Really? You want me to take the blame for something so you and Emily don't bicker more than you do anyway."

Katie narrowed her eyes. "Fine. Fucking whatever. I'll take the blame and _you_can deal with her complaining about me, and then, just to make your life even more fun, I'll complain to you about how we're fighting."

Naomi sighed at Katie's smug expression and let her eyes fall the the photograph that lay surrounded by jagged pieces of glass. It was of the two of them on their honeymoon, and the frame was one that Emily's grandmother had given them as a wedding present. Emily was definitely going to hold a grudge about this, but Katie was right, it would be so much worse directed at her. "Fine. I'll take the blame."

"THANK YOU!"

"On one condition."

Katie crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked at Naomi expectantly.

"Make that two."

"I'm not kissing your feet or anything. And I don't grovel."

Naomi smirked. "Now it's three."

"Fucking what are they," Katie growled.

"One: apologise for shoving me."

Katie narrowed her eyes, but nodded.

"Two: you clean up the broken glass."

"It's your house -" Katie started to protest, but Naomi raised a hand to cut her off.

"Three: fucking tell Effy how you feel already."

"I don't -"

"Katie? Really? We all know. You're not hiding it well at all."

"Not hiding what?" Katie asked stubbornly, jutting out her chin.

Naomi rolled her eyes, and moved to put an arm around Katie. "Tell you what, we'll clean up the broken glass together. Just tell Effy."

"You'll take the blame for this?"

"I don't really have any problem making it up to your sister all night long," Naomi replied with a smug smirk.

"Ugh! Ew!" Katie pushed Naomi away.

"Do we have a deal?"

Katie bit her lower lip nervously and Naomi tapped her foot impatiently.

"Fine."

"Great. Let's start with that apology," Naomi said, grinning brightly.


	2. Naomi and Emily watching the Lion King

** A/N: Thanks for the positive feedback on the first one! Hope you enjoy this second one just as much. It's a bit of Naomily for you guys. ** .

**Prompt: Naomily and watching Disney movies on a rainy day!**

**.**

"What are you doing?" Naomi asked, laughing gently at her girlfriend who was tucked into her side, obscuring her eyes with her hand and burying her face in Naomi's shoulder.

"I can't watch this part."

Naomi looked to the screen and back to Emily. "It's a cartoon."

"It's sad!"

"It's about animals," Naomi argued.

"That talk and have emotions, and…" Emily glanced at the telly then buried her face in Naomi's jumper, fighting back tears. "Poor Simba," came her muffled comment a moment later.

"It's a happy story in the end, you know," Naomi replied. "And this just shows kids the reality of life. Your parents won't always be there for you. Sometimes bad things happen."

"You're heartless," Emily muttered.

"It's sad, but animals die in the wild. It happens. Simba's lucky that Scar doesn't kill him too. In the wild a male lion who's vying for a female will kill any cubs she has with another male. He wants the continuation of his genes, not some other male's."

"Are you really applying science to a Disney movie?" Emily demanded, lifting up her head and looking disbelievingly at her girlfriend.

Naomi grinned. "Okay, maybe not my best argument ever."

"Besides," Emily grumbled, "are you really complaining that I'm snuggling you?"

Naomi's smile softened and she wrapped her arm tighter around Emily. "No. Definitely not."

They turned their attention back to the screen, Emily still huddling against Naomi's chest as Naomi absently stroked her shoulder with her hand.

"Scar's an ass," Naomi muttered a few minutes later.

Emily smirked. "You _do_ care."

"I mean who makes a little kid believe that they're responsible for their own father's death? That's just fucked up."

Emily sat up and cupped Naomi's face, pulling her into a tender kiss. "You're cute."

"What? Why?" Naomi looked at her girlfriend, bewildered.

"You pretend you don't care, but you do. About cartoon animals. And that is one of the many reasons I love you."

Naomi opened her mouth to protest, but decided better of it and pulled Emily in for another kiss. "Yeah, well, you better 'cause I love you too," she murmured against her lips.


	3. Cook bringing Emily home from a party

**A/N: To answer monkeypen, there are five of these drabbles in total as of right now. Thanks for all the feedback. It's been making my day!**

**.**

**Prompt: Cook walking Emily home from a party**

**.**

"Woah, there, Emilio! Where you wondering off to?"

"I just want to sit. My legs are so tiiiired. Can we just sit for a while?"

"Gots to get you home to the little wifey. Naomio threatened she'd kick my arse and cut off my bollocks if I didn't get you home safe and sound tonight," Cook countered with a shake of his head.

"Oh! Naomi!" Emily stopped walking and her expression turned to one of distress. "Oh, I shouldn't have come out tonight without her. Poor Naomi. Who's going to…going to make her chicken soup? And stroke her hair out of her face? And…and…kiss her to make her better?"

"That would be you, Emilio. Soon as we get you home. And she wanted you to come out tonight, remember? She didn't want to spoil your fun just because she got sick. Besides, Katie would have killed you if you missed her party," Cook reminded her, steering her around a corner she would have missed otherwise. He wasn't sure when, exactly, he'd become the responsible one during the course of the night, but it was kind of fun shepherding Emily in the right direction. Besides, she was a cute drunk. And there was always that vague hope that Naomi and Emily would let him watch…

"Katie would be mad. She can be mean."

"She's your sister and you love her," Cook reminded her.

"Yeah," Emily grinned. "I do. She's a pain, but she's my sister."

"Atta girl. Come on. Keep walking."

"Cook?"

"Yes, muff monkey?"

"You're a nice guy."

"So I've been told. Don't believe it," he replied with a grin and a wink.

"No. I mean it. You're a nice guy. Like you make all those jokes…" Emily waved her hands vaguely in the air and Cook had to stop himself from laughing. "About, like stuff…Naoms and me, yeah? But deep down you love us and you wouldn't…I mean…You're nice."

Cook couldn't stop his chuckle from slipping out. "I do love yas. Doesn't mean I don't appreciate any show you ladies are willing to give me."

Emily snorted and gave him a shove, which only served to throw her off balance. He caught her easily as she swayed.

"Woah, there. Come on. On your feet. You steady?"

"I can walk."

"Of course you can," Cook replied with a grin. "Almost home."

"I know. I know where I live, Cook," Emily said defensively, sticking her lower lip out in a pout.

"Good," he replied, trying hard not to laugh. "Come along then."

"Are you sure I can't sit?"

"Positive. Let's go."

Emily sighed dramatically and Cook slipped an arm around her waist, helping keep her up. Sometimes, he decided, being the responsible one was pretty fucking funny.


	4. Katie goes to Naomi for advice

**Prompt: Katie asks Naomi for advice before going on a date with Effy**

**.**

"Really?" Naomi scoffed. She couldn't quite believe her ears.

"Ugh. Fucking, never mind. I shouldn't have asked," Katie sighed, crinkling up her nose and turning to leave.

"No, no, wait. It's fine. I'm just…You know this is the first time you've ever come to me for advice?"

"Well I couldn't bloody well go to Emily because she'd just get all gushy on me, and I do NOT need that right now. And it's hardly like I'd come to you for like fashion advice or something."

"You are aware that you're asking for my help?" Naomi reminded her.

Katie waved her comment away. "Look, I just don't want to make a complete fool of myself and you're, like, friends with her and whatnot. What's she expecting? What are the…I dunno, the rules, or whatever, of lesbian dating?"

"Katie I really don't think you need to worry. Effy knows you. She's not expecting perfect."

"Are you implying I'm not perfect?" Katie demanded, stepping menacingly towards Naomi.

Naomi laughed. "Really? We're going to have that fight now? Anyway, it doesn't matter what I think. That's a good thing to remember. It matters that Effy likes you. It's beyond me why, but she thinks you'd be a fun date."

"Oi!" Katie grumbled, slapping Naomi on the arm, which only made Naomi smirk. "Look, I'm serious here. I don't…I don't know what to do. Okay? I don't know what Effy's expecting."

Naomi sighed, took in the genuinely anxious expression on Katie's face, and relented. "Katie, she's not expecting anything. She just wants you to be you. She likes you. You don't have to be a lesbian version of yourself or something. Just be yourself."

Katie considered this advice for a moment, then nodded. "I guess that makes a certain amount of sense. But what about the…you know…like the physical stuff? We all know Effy's hardly a virgin -"

"Like you are?" Naomi just couldn't help herself, and she fully expected the punch to the arm her comment earned her.

"Bitch," Katie muttered. "You know what I mean. I've never…Whatever it is you lesbians consider sex. I've never done that with a girl."

"It's not all that complicated, Katie."

"Obviously. You figured it out," Katie shot back.

Naomi rolled her eyes. "Bye," she said, turning to leave.

"No. Fuck. Sorry. It's a reflex," Katie back-pedaled.

Naomi turned back around. "I just meant that you should go with whatever feels right. I don't think Effy wants to rush you. Kiss her if you want to. Do other things if you want to. Don't if you don't."

"Some advice," Katie grumbled.

Naomi sighed. "Katie, you want to know my biggest piece of advice?"

"Is it actually helpful?"

Naomi ignored the question and shared her advice anyway. "Just fucking relax a little bit. Okay? And have fun."

Katie flopped down on the edge of the bed. "Yeah. Sure. Easier said than done."

Naomi shook her head and sat down beside Katie. "You're Katie fucking Fitch. You'll manage."


	5. Cook says goodbye to Naomi after 408

**A/N: So here's the last one, for now at least. Leaving you on a bit of a sad note, but hopefully you'll forgive me. I hope everyone's enjoyed them. **

**Oh, and a side note: if I haven't updated a story in over a year, odds are I now consider it permanently abandoned. In fact, the only stories I now consider WiPs that have a chance of getting updated are: Heart of Stone, Give the Devil Her Due, and Better Off Dead. If you'd like to know what I was planning to have happen in the other stories, feel free to PM me. **

**Disclaimer: As always, I don't own Skins or the characters. **

**.**

**Prompt: Naomi & Cook right after the finale party. Cook calls Naomi in the early morning to say good bye before secretly leaving Bristol for good (he killed Foster). Naomi leaves Emily in bed before going to Cook, pondering about what will happen next year. – by everythingisskins**

**.**

"Hey, Naomikins."

"Cook?" Naomi rubbed her eyes and blearily stared at the clock, trying to make sense of the numbers as she held her phone up to her ear.

"Yeah. Yeah, it's me. Look, don't worry or nuffin', but I'm just calling to say goodbye."

Naomi sat bolt upright in bed, then remembered the slumbering girl beside her as Emily shifted slightly. She allowed herself a brief moment to smile. She finally had Emily back in her life. Truly. The way they were meant to be. Sure, not everything was absolutely perfect yet. They still had a ways to go, but they were back on track. She remembered Cook's tone of voice and dread started to creep back in. "What do you mean 'goodbye'?"

"As in cheerio. Au revoir. It's been good knowing you. Whatnot."

Naomi slipped out from under the sheets and grabbed some jeans and a sweatshirt, attempting to pull them on as she snuck out of the bedroom door while holding the phone between her ear and her shoulder. "Cook, that's not funny."

"Not jokin', though, am I?"

"Where are you?" Naomi asked, her voice somewhat muffled from the sweatshirt over her head.

There was a pause at the other end of the line, and then, "Nowhere. Don't worry your pretty little head, yeah?"

"James Cook you will tell me where you are right now or I will hunt you down and cut off your bollocks," Naomi hissed into the phone as she crept down the stairs.

There was another pause, this one longer, and Naomi could hear Cook smoking on the other end of the phone. She went into the kitchen and left a quick note to Emily on the chalkboard, then slipped out the front door as quietly as possible.

"Cook?"

"What'd you come outside for?" Cook asked, and she heard a shuffling noise.

Naomi closed her phone and looked around. He was either creepily psychic, which she'd have learned by now, or he was nearby. She squinted her eyes in the darkness. Not even the first tendrils of sunlight had braved the horizon yet. The only light was from a street lamp further down the road. There was no sign of Cook until she caught a glimpse of movement by the tree across from her house.

"Cook?" she called out softly into the early morning darkness.

The red glow from a cigarette being sucked down betrayed him as he stepped out from behind the tree. "S'me," he mumbled.

"God, it's fucking too early in the morning to be doing this," Naomi muttered, stomping over to him and snagged the remains of the cigarette out of his hands, and taking a long drag. It was colder than she'd anticipated it would be for the time of year, and the dew from the grass was freezing her bare feet.

As her eyes adjusted to the low light levels, she realised the state that Cook was in. His hair was a mess, skewed ad odd angles, his shirt was rumpled like he'd pulled the first one he could find off the floor. There was a holdall slung over his shoulder, and his face was smudged with dirt.

"Cook, what happened to you?" she asked, licking her thumb and reaching for his face only to have him jerk away.

"Don't wanna ruin your day already, Noamio."

"You've woken me up at a ridiculous hour with some piss poor excuse of saying goodbye or some shit. I think it's a little late to worry about the quality of my day," Naomi teased, but Cook didn't even crack a smile. "Cook, really. You're scaring me."

"Look, I really have to go. I've got to get out of town. Out of the country, preferably."

"What'd you do?" Naomi demanded, the feeling of dread that had permeated so many of her days of late filling her again.

"Look, you're going to find out soon anyway, but Freds…" Cook's voice choked, and Naomi could see he was blinking back tears as he shook his head vigorously. "Freds," he croaked again, voice barely a whisper.

"What about him?" Naomi prompted.

"He's gone, Naomi. He's…gone."

Cook sniffled and his gaze was elsewhere, away into the night.

"What do you mean he's gone? Gone where?"

"Gone, gone. Dead. Fucking -" Cook's fists balled up at his sides and then he growled and turned and punched the tree all in one swift motion.

"Cook!" Naomi stepped back in alarm, then moved closer as Cook knocked his forehead against the tree, then simply clung to it. She pried his hand away from him and saw fresh wounds with bark ground in. He was bleeding. He needed to clean that out. Then she noticed other cuts. Ones that couldn't have been caused by the tree. And then a developing welt on his arm. "Cook?"

"Foster," Cook choked out, head still buried against the tree.

"Effy's old psychiatrist?"

Cook nodded, then pounded the tree with his fist again.

"Stop it! You're hurting yourself."

Cook lifted his head, finally, and tears were streaming down his face. "Naomi, I've got to go."

"Cook -"

"Foster killed Freddie, so I killed Foster. I had to, Naomi. He was my best mate. My oldest friend, and he's dead. I had no choice. I had no choice."

He repeated it over and over as he collapsed forward. Naomi caught him as best she could, slowing his descent to the ground, then she sat there, holding him as his body shook with sobs. She let his words wash over her, trying to process them, but it didn't seem real. It couldn't be real. Things were finally getting back on track. She had Emily back. She had love back. That was supposed to make everything better. And yet she didn't doubt for a second that Cook spoke the truth.

She felt a hot tear trickle down her cheek and she wiped it away. Right now she had to be strong for Cook. And soon she'd have to be strong for Emily. She couldn't let this break them apart.

She let Cook cry on her until the shoulder of her sweatshirt was soaked through and the first rays of sunlight began to creep over the horizon, casting an eerie greyness over the world. "Cook, it's getting light," Naomi murmured, placing a kiss into his hair.

Cook sniffled, then sat up, wiping his face on his sleeve. He looked at Naomi with red-rimmed eyes. "Yeah. Thanks. I should get going."

Naomi nodded, then helped him up.

They looked at each other for a minute, then Cook wrapped her up in the tightest hug she'd ever felt.

"Don't you disappear from my life. Okay?" she demanded into his shoulder, her voice breaking.

"I'll keep in touch. Don't you worry, Naomikins."

She clung tightly to him as she felt him start to pull away. "Promise?"

"Promise," he assured her, pushing her arms down. He kissed her hard on the forehead, then a light, tender ghost of a kiss on the lips, and then he was walking away.

She felt tears well up in her eyes. "Take care of yourself!" she called after him, wishing that she could run after him and keep him safe.

"You too. And take good care of little Emilio. She needs you. You need each other," he said, forcing a smile as he turned and walked backwards, looking at her.

Naomi let the tears fall from her eyes as she nodded.

Cook nodded back at her, then turned around and walked away.

Naomi stood in place, long after she could no longer see him. She let the tears wash over her, knowing full well that there would be more to come in the following days. She knew that Freddie's death hadn't even begun to properly impact her yet, but she'd have time to deal with that. Hopefully with Emily by her side. Right now she was mourning the departure of one of the best friends she'd ever had.

What would all of this mean for her? For them? Everything would be different now.

She rubbed her eyes and took a deep breath. She couldn't keep standing there. People would be awake soon, and what would they think, finding her standing there, still barefoot, half frozen, eyes red from crying?

"Naoms?" she heard the one voice in the world that could make her smile call tentatively from the door.

Naomi put on a brave smile and turned to face the love of her life. "Coming, Ems."

"You all right?" Emily asked, voice laced with concern.

Naomi took another deep breath, ignoring the shakiness of it and stepped forward, reaching out her hand to Emily. She couldn't answer that question just yet, but Emily didn't seem to mind as she reached out and claimed her hand.

Maybe, Naomi thought, as she felt her heart leap at the touch despite the pain inside it, this was enough to keep her all right.


End file.
